Entrenamiento
by Nenya21
Summary: Una simple pregunta, cosas del azar, ¿que pasara cuando ambas se junten en una sesion de entrenamiento?


_Hi hiii Nenya-desuuu xD Bueno aqui les traigo un Oneshot de Naruto, es el primero que me arriesgo a crear de esta maravillosa serie!, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo, xD bueno que importa se recibe de todo xD espero que les guste._

_Es Shonen ai-sasunaru asi que si eres homofobico la advertencia esta hecha._

_Los personajes de naurto no me pertenecen y no gano dinero con esto, porque si asi fuese, ellos dos estarian juntos, no hubiesen sufrido tanto y me compraria entradas para el gran concierto al cual no ire..._

_"lalaaa"- pensamientos_

"lalala"- dialogo

_"Entrenando" _

Cierto dia, en la aldea de konoha, tres chicos caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea luego de haber tenido una "agradable" conversacion con su Sensei

_Flash back_

_Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo bajo la sombra de un gran arbol, media dormida, con el pelo aun mojado y con clara expresion de fustracion en su rostro._

_Miro a su alrededor sus amigos tampoco parecian muy felices._

_Sasuke estaba apoyado contra el tronco del arbol con su expresion de "no me interesa esto" pero aun asi estaba claramente enojado con respecto al atrasaso de su sensei y de la molestia de tener que esperarlo desde tan temprano_

_Claro, si se puede considerar que las 4 de la mañana es una hora decente para esperar a alguien que llega 3 horas despues- penso el aludido luchando por no dormirse._

_Naruto tampoco parecia muy feliz, pero era el menos preocupado, ya que se habia tendido en la rama mas baja del arbol y dormia profundamente dando vueltas y vueltas en ella._

_Es un milagro que el dobe no se haya caido- penso el moreno cerrando los ojos relajandose, pero su descanzo no duro mucho porque en el preciso instante en que cerro los ojos una nube de humo aparecio ante el equipo 7 y naruto cayo del arbol._

_Hola- dijo Kakashi, saludando como de constumbre y mostrandose despreocupado._

_Habla de una vez por todas, cual es la mision- cuestiono sasuke ya bastante molesto, observando de reojo como naruto se sobaba la cabeza e iba a reunirse con ellos._

_Siii!!- kakashi sensei incluso me he dormido esperandolo!- se quejo el rubio pero kakashi lo miro simplemente sonrio._

_Bueno, chicos el dia es de ustedes, no hay mision pueden hacer lo que quieran.- dijo finalmente el cuestionado sensei despareciendo en una nube de humo._

_Fin flash Back_

_Despues de esperar tanto tiempo, el idiota nos sale con estas_- pensaba sasuke mientras escuchaba a naruto y a sakura hablar alguna idiotez, segun el uchiha.

Si! sakura-chan que piensas tu?

Bueno realmente pienso que un amigo es mejor.

cierto? yo tambien lo pienso, Naa sasuke-teme dinos ¿Que piensas tu?- preguntaba un energico naruto que parecia haber olvidado todo respecto al encuentro con kakashi-sensei.

Eh?- el uchiha parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por el buen humor del ojiazul- sobre que?- pregunto, al fin y al cabo no estaba prestando atencion.

Sobreeeeee... ¿Quien es mejor para ser tu pareja, un amigo de años o un desconocido ?- le respondio naruto

Sasuke lo miro unos segundos y dijo:

Creo que va en la persona que elija.

Naruto y sauke lo miraron esperando una continuacion pero esta no llego, el Uchiha simplemente siguio caminando junto a ellos.

Luego de unos minutos sakura se dirigio a los dos muchachos despidiendose rapidamente.

Bueno,me voy cuidate sasuke-kun, adios naruto, Chaooo- la O se alargaba y se escuchaba cada ves mas lejana.

Naruto y Sasuke la miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Na sasuke...-exclamo naruto mirando aun por donde se habia ido la pelirosa.

¿Que quieres dobe?- pregunto molesto el aludido.

¿Y si la persona esa fuese yo?- dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

¿Que?- dijo no sabiendo a que iba la pregunta.

La pregunta anterior, teme dijiste que dependia de la persona- dijo exasperandose por la actitud del moreno.

Ah...- solto simplemente desesperando al rubio, quien espero, contra su voluntad la respuesta de su amigo.

Creo...- solto finalemente,- que para ti deberia ser alguien que te conosca de tiempo..alguien que te conosca para saber tus manias y aun asi este contigo.

Oh...- dijo naruto mirando a sasuke con esperanza- ...alguien de tiempo. Bien, sasuke ¿entrenemos un poco?- pregunto luego de caminar un rato mas.

Esta bien pero primero dejame ir a comer algo...- el Uchiha no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando naruto grito

RAMEN!!- y siendo arrastrado por el rubio terminaron los dos en Ichikaru-ramen comiendo un sabroso plato de la comida favorita del Uzumaki.

Ya en el puesto de comida, Naruto y Sasuke disfrutaban su delicioso platillo de ramen, mientras conversaban donde podrian ir a entrenar.

Creo, que tu deberias entrenar mas el control del chakra que la fuerza fisica- dijo sasuke a naruto quien devoraba ya su tercer plato.

Si-dattebayo, y yo te voy a hacer caso, ya entrene eso suficiente con Kakashi-sensei el otro dia.- dijo molesto Naruto.

Esta bien... pelearemos entonces- solto sasuke despreocupadamente mirando de reojo como naruto comia.

Luego de unas horas, ambos muchachos se dirigian hacia las afueras de la aldea para poder porfin tener su ansiado entrenamiento. Encontrando, al fin, un claro donde podrian entrenar sin molestar a nadie, como sasuke dije cuando comenzaron la busqueda del lugar.

Bien...- exclamo sasuke poniendose en posicion de combate- ¿comenzamos?- pregunto a naruto haciendole entender que estaba listo para empezar.

Si-dattebayoo- grito energico el rubio, y de carrera se lanzo contra el moreno buscando como penetrar su defensa.

Sasuke rapidamente activo el sharingan, pudiendo ver todos los movimientos del rubio, mas aun asi algun que otro movimiento era capaz de rozarlo.

_C-como me conocera el dobe, que hasta sabe que tiene que hacer para traspasar mi defensa_- pensaba el Uchiha mientras contraatacaba.

Si bien la defensa de naruto no era tan buena como la del, y su velocidad era menor, sasuke, tuvo que recurrir a sus memorias para saber cuando el rubio bajaba la guardia y por ahi golpearlo.

Mierda- exclamo naruto cuando choco gracias auna patada voladora del Uchiha, contra un arbol,- _este teme conoce demasiado bien como ataco- penso naruto mientras se sobaba la espalda._

¿_Quien es mejor para ser tu pareja, un amigo de_ _años o un desconocido ? Un conocido de años...alguien que te conosca para saber tus manias y aun asi este contigo_ - pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza del rubio quien miro con cara desencajada al azabache quien esperaba que volviese a la lucha

Na, Usuratoncashi, ¿no vas a pelear?- le solto sasuke mirando que el Uzumakino respondia parecia hundido en sus pensamientos.

¿_Sasuke?Bueno si me conoce de años, pero el no podria ser mi pareja, es ilogico, entonces para que lo pienso aaahhhhh pero aver, es lindo-dattebayo,¿ Pero que estoy pensandooo? ya me volvi loco-dattebayo-_ pensaba apoyandose contra el tronco y parandose denuevo dijo- Si estoy loco eso es...

¿Loco? ¿que pensaste ahora dobe?- dijo una voz detras del tronco donde estaba naruto apoyado.

Ah!!-grito naruto asustado-sasuke-temeeeeeee Deja de hacer eso-dattebayooo, ¿loco? ¿yo? ¿quien dijo eso? jejejjee- sonrio despues soltando una risita nerviosa.

mhp-bufo el Uchiha caminando de vuelta al centro del claro- volvamos con el entrenamiento.

S-si- dijo nervioso el rubio y siguiendo al moreno dispuesto a volver a concentrarse en la pelea.

Luego de estar todo el dia peleando, ambos agotados en el suelo, jadenado de cansansio fisico pero no mental, ambos querian seguir peleando para demostrar quien era mejor pero casi no se podian mover.

Usuratonkashi- solto sasuke

¿Que quieres teme?-dijo narutocon entrecortada respiracion

Dejemoslo por hoy- dijo sasuke parandose y tendiendole una mano a naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

En la mente de naruto, sus neuronas trabajaba por un plan, realmente queria comprobar su teoria, si realmente amaba a esa persona.

El rubio tomo la mano de sasuke, aprovechando que este apenas se sostenia, ya que estaba tan cansado como el mismo lo estaba, jalo de su mano haciendo que el azabache cayera sobre el, mirandolo sorprendido y completamente sonrojado por la cercania de sus rostros.

Dobe...-dijo al final- que pretendes...-dijo en un susurro en azabache

Yo...-el rubio no pudo articular palabra simplemente acorto la distancia que separaba aquellos rostros, quienes desde hace mucho tiempo deseaban encontrar a aquella persona, destinada para ellos.

El rubio ejercio presion sobre los labios del Uchiha, apenas un roze muy leve hizo que el moreno se erizara como un gato, y que al rubio le recorriera una especie de electricidad por la columna.

Al separarser, los dos se miraron ligeramente sonrojados y el azabache haciendo un esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre SU rubio, se paro y ayudo a naruto a levantarse tambien del pasto. Sin decir nada, por mutuo acuerdo, se dispusieron y empezaron a caminar en silencio por el camino del bosque hacia la aldea, pero Sasuke quien iba adelante, se detuvo, dirigiendose al Uzumaki dijo sonriendo:

Volvamos a entrenar mas seguido, mi dobe...- voltiandose para, con una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchar un energico y feliz.

Siiii-dattebayooooo

Proviniente de la persona quien cuyos pensamientos siempre, estaban con el Uchiha, acompañandolo y queriendo conocer mas sobre su persona, aquel personaje que habia encontrado una respuesta a su propia pregunta...

_Mi amigo...Es mi mejor pareja...-_susurro luego naruto, tomando el mismo rumbo que Sasuke hacia su hogar...

Fin

_Bien, termine, xD por fin el primer oneshot que publico! xD de naruto y de sasu-naru xD_

_Bueno espero sus reviews onegai! Gracias por leer._

_Byaa_

_**Nenya21**_


End file.
